Draw Me Near You
by kkenthusiac15
Summary: KK,Modern Day. From a relationship with Enishi, Kaoru becomes closer with her friend, Kenshin. She doesn't know that he loves her so much, then things start to blossom between them. But there can never be a perfect love, right? Posessiveness in later chap
1. Breaking and Uniting

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin, its characters and everything! Don't sue me, I'm just a fan.

**This will be a TWOshot fic. If you want to it to be longer, then I will add more chaps, just review!**

' _**thoughts '**_

"**dialogues"**

………………………………………………………

DRAW ME NEAR YOU 

**+Chapter 1+**

Kenshin and Kaoru have been friends for quite some time now. Kamiya Kaoru, a seventeen-year-old college freshman, is studying in the same university as Himura Kenshin. Well, it's where they first met.

Kamiya Kaoru is in the Arts and Sciences department. The silky and jet-black color of her hair would draw any man to her. Her hair contrasts the pearly white color of her skin. Kamiya Kaoru is the most sought after girl in the university.

Himura Kenshin is one of her friends. A handsome guy like him will make any girl drool over him. His striking red hair, the violet eyes, and everything about him makes him drop dead handsome.

Kenshin is just a friend, not a best friend, just a friend. Kenshin is in the Engineering department. If anyone will think they are a couple, they will say that they really fit each other.

The two have other friends, Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yumi, Enishi and Shishio. Their friends belong to other departments in the university.

(Lets take a peek on the group who are seated in the cafeteria)

"Hey Kaoru, have you seen my Aoshi-sama?" Misao, the youngest of the group, asked her best friend.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen _your_ Aoshi-sama." Kaoru replied. Just then, Enishi, Kaoru's boyfriend, joined the group, sitting at Kaoru's right.

"Hey love. How was your day? Sorry I'm late, I finished the report the professor gave." Enishi placed a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. Aoshi arrived about the same time as Enishi.

"My classes went fine. I was just assigned to do the decorations for the upcoming Yule Ball. You'll be coming, right?" Kaoru looked at her boyfriend with her dark blue eyes.

"Of course I'll be coming, love." Kenshin just arrived at their table and sat at Kaoru's left.

"Hi Kenshin." Kaoru greeted him with her heartwarming smile.

"Hi there. Haven't seen you around lately." Kenshin looked at her dark blue eyes with his violet ones. _'Lucky she noticed me'_

"I've been busy all week. So many projects."

"Want me to help? I don't have much to do anyway." _'Please say yes…'_

"Thank you Kenshin. I'll need your help. Drop by my last class. Its zoology in room 124, east wing of my department."

"Don't mention it. I'll just be doing one homework, I'm not as busy as you are." Kenshin smiled at her before scribbling notes from his textbook.

Kaoru got back with her conversation with Enishi. They agreed upon the color of their attire for the upcoming Yule Ball.

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Megumi (they are in the same college department) began bickering about the correct answer to their assignment.

Aoshi, who is in the middle of the two, interrupted the argument.

"You two can just put the two answers in the damn question. Now stop shouting coz you two are starting to break my eardrums." Aoshi said in a monotonous manner.

"Oh Aoshi-sama is so clever!", Misao interjected, "You must always take his advices!"

Shishio and Yumi are having a quiet talk, and laughing from time to time because of Sano's and Megumi's silly arguments.

The group held their continuous talk until the lunch bell rang. Time to head for their classes

The afternoon breeze was so cold, indicating the winter season.

Kenshin is leaning at the wall adjacent to the door, waiting for Kaoru. The bell rang and classes for the day are finished. Students started to rush out the door. Others are planning on a night out with their friends, since it's Friday.

Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin and smiled. They headed for the library.

(At the Library)

"What book is it again?" Kenshin inquired, his face indicating he's having a hard time looking or the said book over the immense shelves of books.

"Science of Psychology, by Henry Flamingo. Try to look over there, it's a thick yellow one, you won't miss it." Kaoru glanced over Kenshin, smirking at his twitched eyebrows.

"You don't spend a lot of time here, huh?" Kaoru jokingly said.

"Not much really…Oh, here it is." He handed her the book, at the same time giving her a soft smile.

"Thanks a lot. Anyway, are you going to the Yule Ball? I'm in-charge of preparing it."

"I'm not sure yet. You know I don't like that stuff." _'Well, I'll go if you would be my date'_

"Oh come on, I'll make sure you'll have fun! After all, I'll be the one planning it."

"I'll think over it." _' Of course, she will be with Enishi…'_

After a couple of hours working on the report, they decided to go home. Its already 7:00 p.m.

"Kenshin, can we stop over to eat? I'm hungry, I hope you don't mind." Kaoru gave him a pleading smile. Kenshin, who is just as hungry, agreed.

……..At the coffee shop……..

"You know, it's just now that I noticed that we never had time to talk. Both of us have been very busy. What are you up to recently, Kenshin?" Kaoru's eyes stared into his violet pools.

They were once good friends. But the distance between them increased, because of Enishi. Kaoru was always with Enishi, and that made Kenshin jealous. Ever since they met, he loved her, but never had the chance to tell Kaoru. He was afraid that she might stay away from him. Kenshin would prefer being with her as a friend than expressing his love with the chance of losing her.

"Yeah, it has been ages since we last talked. I'm still in swordsmanship. Nothing new. What about you?" He looked all over her beautiful face. Her pearly skin, her pointed nose, her pink lips and those awesome eyes he loved to look at.

They spent about three hours just talking, catching up on the life of the other. They decided to go home, both had a grueling day.

After 2 weeks

"Why can't you understand that I'm busy! I've been exhausted all week, and you say that I'm doing trifle things! I thought you would be the first to understand!" Kaoru lost her temper.

She and Enishi have been fighting almost everyday, for three weeks. Enishi said she wasn't giving time to him, and she was always busy. Kaoru was so pissed off with Enishi; she expected that Enishi would be the first to understand her duty. And that snapped their relationship. They decided to end it. They agreed that this relationship was now going nowhere.

After a couple of days of not talking, they decided to settle it once and for all. They agreed that they would still be friends.

Kenshin heard the news that Kaoru and Enishi broke up. He felt sad, at the same time happy. He dreamed that he would be able to spend a lot of time with Kaoru since Enishi will not interfere.

Later that day in the cafeteria

"Hi Kaoru. I've heard that you and Enishi broke up. How do you feel? Are you okay?" Kenshin sat beside Kaoru, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"To tell the truth Kenshin, I'm not really that hurt. Yes I admit it's sad to end it, but its not going to work out anyway, so I decided to move on." Kaoru appreciated Kenshin's presence. He was always there…

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's not talk about sad things! Anyway, how's the Yule Ball preparation?"

"I'm really stressed out, it will be in just a week. By the way, will you go to the Ball?"

"I haven't decided yet. Will you come? Well…it's just that…you know…without Enishi and all, I'm just wondering…?" he surely hoped that she would not be offended.

"I don't know, really. I don't have a date. Enishi decided to go with Magdaria. And well, you know." She felt her cheeks burn upon saying that she doesn't have a date.

"If you don't mind, I will be your date." Kenshin offered her. _'oh please say yes, please say yes…'_

"Oh, Kenshin, you're so kind! I would love to go with you. I hope you're not coerced in going because I don't have a date."

"Kaoru, I am your friend. You know that I'm always here for you…"

Kenshin and Kaoru went through lunch by just talking about things.

The week passed by likes the speed of the wind. Kaoru and Kenshin have been seen together almost every break. People were beginning to wonder if they have a relationship. But to Kaoru and Kenshin, they enjoy each other's presence.

Some time that week in Kaoru's room

"Well, tomorrow is the big day. Aren't you nervous about the Yule Ball?" Kaoru had been on the phone for almost two hours, talking with, guess who? Well, with Kenshin.

"Why should I be nervous? I have the most beautiful date. Every guy would die to be with you, you know." Over the past days, their closeness increased. Kenshin had been very aggressive with Kaoru recently.

"Oh don't fool me, Kenshin. You also know that almost every girl would die to be with you." Kenshin laughed on that comment.

"Are you one of those girls?" His tone was between seriousness and silliness.

"Keep on dreaming, Kenshin. Anyway, can we resume our chitchats tomorrow? I'm kind of tired. Sorry if I have to say goodnight. Well, sleep tight, Kenshin."

"I'm tired myself. Goodnight Kaoru, have a pleasant sleep. See ya tomorrow night."

"Night, Kenshin."

With that, Kaoru hang up. She slept almost immediately. As for Kenshin, well, let's just say that he was dreaming of a certain dark blue-eyed angel.

At Kaoru's, minutes before the Yule ball

"Mom, how do I look?" Kaoru stepped out of her room, fully dressed. Her makeup was light; just enough to accentuate her features, her hair was put down. As for her dress, she looked perfect in it. The dark color of the dress enhanced her rich white complexion. The dress showed skin but enough to be decent, it showed every curve in her body. One word to describe Kaoru: **breathtaking.**

"Honey, you look….perfect." her mom stepped towards her, fixing her long hair.

"You think Kenshin will like it? He will be here in a few minutes." Kaoru kept on fidgeting. The doorbell rang.

"He'll love it. Speaking of the man, I think that's him. I'll open the door for him. You come down when I call you, okay? Don't be nervous, sweetie, you look perfect."

Her mom went down to open the door. Kaoru heard voices, she heard Kenshin's.

"Wait a sec here, Kenshin. I'll call her."

"Kaoru, honey, Kenshin's here!" Before going down the steps, Kaoru breathed deeply.

Kaoru then descended the steps.

(Kenshin's POV)

' _What's taking her so long? I hope she would not back out.' _Just as his mind trailed off to somewhere, he heard Kaoru's voice calling his name, he then faced her.

' _Oh my God, is this an angel? Is this my Kaoru? _Kenshin's jaw dropped slightly, he eyed every inch of her, eyed her perfect look.

"Hey, Kenshin…Kenshin? KENSHIN!" Kaoru snapped Kenshin out of his thoughts. "So, what do you think? Do I look okay? Do you like my dress?" She nervously asked him.

"Kaoru, you don't look okay, you look…perfect" Kenshin held out his hand, Kaoru took it.

"You look nice yourself, Kenshin." Kaoru gave him a sweet smile.

Kenshin was wearing a tux, simple yet he still looked dashing in it.

"Have fun, kids!" Kaoru's mom said.

"Thank you, Kamiya-san." Kenshin replied.

Then they went out of the house, inside the car and sped to the venue. A comfortable silence surrounded them.

(Kaoru's POV)

' _Oh, I hope Kenshin really liked my look. He has been very nice to me, I want him to have a great time tonight…"_

(Kenshin's POV)

' _Kaoru is so perfect! I never imagined God sent this angel to me…she's making my head spin!'_

Eventually, they arrived at the hotel where the Yule ball was to take place. The valet took the car. The couple entered the main hall; their schoolmates paused from their chats and turned to look at the entering couple. Some murmurs began _'they're so perfect'_, some commented.

"'Kenshin, they're looking at us!"

"Because this is the first time they have seen an angel sent from heaven." He gave her an assuring smile. Kaoru's cheeks grew hot because of Kenshin's comment. _' He's really nice…' _

The two approached the table where their friends are seated. Their friends smiled at them.

"Kaoru! You look awesome!" Misao gave Kaoru a soft hug.

"Kaoru, you look really really really nice." Enishi said to Kaoru. ( **a/n** Told ya they're still friends)

Kaoru and Kenshin sat side by side. The night went perfectly. After the students finished eating, the jock began playing slow music.

………………………..

"Will this lady accept a dance from me?" Kenshin held out his hand to Kaoru.

"Of course, I would love to." She took his hand. Another sweet smile was given to Kenshin.

Kenshin and Kaoru began dancing to the sweet, slow music. Kenshins left hand is holding Kaoru's right. His other hand is holding her waist possessively. Her other hand is resting on his shoulder.

"Kaoru, have I told you that you look magnificent tonight?" Kenshin said in a tender voice, the hand holding her waist traveled to her head, pulling her head towards his, making his forehead touch hers.

"Thank you Kenshin. You look nice too." They stayed like that for four songs. On the fifth, Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin pushed her closer to him, tightening his hand on her waist. A warm silence surrounded them.

After some songs, Kenshin led Kaoru out of the balcony of the hotel, overlooking the garden.

They faced each other, holding each other's hands. They gazed deeply into the eyes of the person in front of them. Kenshin raised his right hand to touch Kaoru's left cheek. His tender hands rubbed her cheek slowly; she leaned a bit in his hands.

"Did you had fun with me Kaoru?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did! I am the one who's worried. I'm afraid that you'll not enjoy this night; well, have you?" She gave him a tender gaze; she removed his hand from her cheek and brought it back to her own hands.

"I never thought I would enjoy this kind of event so much. You made my night worthwhile. Thanks Kaoru… Uhm… Well, it's chilly out here, do you want to go in?"

Kenshin started to walk back into the main hall, but Kaoru grasped his arm.

"Wait Kenshin."

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Well, you know, we've really been really close over the past weeks. I really want to thank you for everything. For being there with me when Enishi and I broke up. You always help me with my problems and all, and you went with me to this Ball. I just want to tell you that I appreciate all the things you do for me, for getting out of your way for me. Thank you so much Kenshin." He looked at her eyes with such a loving way, and then he slowly pulled her into himself for a soft and sweet embrace.

She rested her head on his hard and warm chest, sliding her hands on his waist to return the hug. Kenshin inhaled the relaxing smell that only Kaoru had. He never thought that Kaoru could see the things that he does for her. When they broke the hug, they smiled at each other before going back to the main hall.

………………

Days seem to fly like the speed of the wind. In a blink of an eye, its two days before Christmas.

……………….

Kenshin and Kaoru, together with their friends, will spend the Christmas Eve together, since their parents are away for a vacation. (yep, their parents are friends)

They will head off to a renown bar on the early evening of the 24th. After partying, they will go to Sano's house, for a late Christmas dinner.

…………………….

At the disco bar

"Jou-chan, don't you want to drink? It's Christmas, after all!" Sanosuke partially shouted at Kaoru, barely audible because of the loud music.

"I am not a heavy drinker, Sano. Besides, I don't like drinking." Kaoru spoke in the same intensity.

Kaoru ordered a light alcohol-containing-beverage. Two men passed by her, staring at her. Kenshin stood immediately beside Kaoru , giving the two men a ferocious look.

It's not a surprise to see men staring at Kaoru. She looks really sexy that night. She's wearing a body-hugging metallic halter top; paired by a micro miniskirt, showing off her perfectly shaped legs. She wore pointed-toe stilettos, matching her top, finishing the look with a thick bangle for her wrists.

Earlier, Kenshin eyed her outfit. His eyes showed that he liked the outfit, but hated he fact that he was not the only who would see this. As for Kenshin, he was wearing a three-fourths shirt, the fabric clinging to his muscular body perfectly.

Misao was wearing a sleeveless top, pedals and pair of jewel-toned heels. Megumi also wore a sleeveless top, but with jeans and boots for her shoes. Sano was sporting a simple outfit but the colors in it enhanced his features. Shishio and Yumi sported a matching ensemble.

People flooded the dance floor. Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Sano, Megumi, Shishio and Yumi were the ones who went to the disco. Aoshi said that 'I don't like those kind of places, too loud'. Enishi did not go; he went to his family's house in the outskirts of Tokyo, to spend the holidays there.

The group began to join the people in the dance floor. Since it's a holiday, the crowd was really dense. So they kept on bumping each other. The music played was hip-hop, so expect crazy moves there.

Kaoru and Kenshin were swinging to the beat together. With Kenshin pulling Kaoru close to him occasionally, by her waist. The music shifted to a slow, romantic one. Unfortunately, the group decided to go back to Sano's house for their late Christmas dinner. They went in Sano's van.

after the dinner at Sano's house

"Hey guys, would you like to play truth or dare?" Megumi asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's put a twist in this game. When one chooses dare, the person has to drink a shot of this strong beer. Okay! Lets start!"

Megumi was the one who spun the bottle. It pointed to Yumi.

"So Yumi, truth or dare?" Yumi chose truth. "So, have you experienced it with Shishio?"

Yumi's face went red, either from anger or embarrassment.

"We haven't done such a thing, Megumi. Oh, I'm going to get back at you!"

The bottle was pointed to Kenshin. He chose dare. He gulped the alcohol in one easy swallow.

The bottle pointed to Kaoru several times, the first time she picked truth, but Megumi darted her a rather nasty question. The next turns, she chose dare. Everyone knew the effects of alcohol on Kaoru, so Kenshin ended up gulping her 'dares'.

After that, Sano was so drunk, Shishio helped him get to bed. The other girls were in a separate room. Kaoru and Kenshin were the only ones left in the living room. Kenshin was so drunk, considering that he gulped almost a bottle and a half for his and Kaoru's 'dares'.

Kaoru was assisting Kenshin. Though he was in control of his balance, Kaoru still guided him.

"Kenshin, sorry and thank you for taking my dares. Now you're so drunk."

Just then, Kenshin stopped in his tracks. He faced Kaoru, he hugged her tightly. He nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"K-Kenshin! Let go, I can't breathe! You're drunk, you go to sleep." Kaoru was shocked at Kenshin's sudden action, but she understood that he was drunk, '_he is not aware of what he is doing', _she thought.

She felt his lips brushing the skin of her neck, then his lips moved to brush the skin of her cheeks, ending his journey with a quick touch of his lips on her lips. Then he released her, without saying a word, he went to the couch to lie down and let sleep take over him.

Kaoru stood there for a while. Her finger tracing the parts where Kenshin's lips were touching earlier. '_What happened? Well, he was drunk, after all. I mustn't be angry with him. He's just drunk…just drunk…_' but the electric shock that traveled in her body while Kenshin was touching her was undeniable.

Kenshin is now sleeping on the couch. Kaoru lifted his head and setting it on her lap. She rested her back on the back of the couch, and also let her exhaustion dominate her.

She felt some movement on her lap. She fluttered her eyes open, Kenshin was waking up.

"Morning, Kenshin." She gave him a small smile

"Morning, Kaoru. Damn these hangovers, my head will soon crack open."

"Do you want something?" She reached for his head, softly massaging it.

He didn't give her an answer; he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage.

She finished her massage; she rested her right hand on his lap.

"Oh God, that really helped, thanks Kaoru."

"It's the least I can do. After all, its because of me you got that headache. Thanks for covering me up for my dares."

He just smiled in return. They stood up and started preparing breakfast for all of them. After their breakfast is prepared, Kaoru went into the women's room and woke Megumi, Misao and Yumi, telling hem it was time for breakfast, Kenshin did the same thing in Sano and Shishio's room.

After everyone rubbed all the traces of sleep, they settled in the dining area and ate the delicious breakfast. After breakfast, they decided to go to their own houses. Sano resumed his sleep.

Kenshin and Kaoru decided to have some fresh air, they went to the park.

**A/N: please wait for the second part. Please review. I am open with suggestions. Please be gentle, I am only a newbie here. This will only be a twoshot fic. But if I had 20 reviews suggesting that I make it _longer_, then I will fulfill your wishes.**


	2. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin, its characters and everything! Don't sue me, I'm just a fan.**

**In case you did not notice my good news, I'll repeat it for you.**

**I have finally decided to put MORE CHAPTERS in this fic. Yay! In short, this will not be a two-shot fic anymore!**

**Aren't you happy?**

**Return the favor! I made you happy, so make me happy, too! REVIEW!**

**By the way, thanks for the readers who gave reviews! I really appreciate it!**

' _**thoughts '**_

"**dialogues"**

………………………………………………………

**DRAW ME NEAR YOU**

**+Chapter 2+**

_Previous chap:_

_After everyone rubbed all the traces of sleep, they settled in the dining area and ate the delicious breakfast. After breakfast, they decided to go to their own houses. Sano resumed his sleep._

_Kenshin and Kaoru decided to have some fresh air, they went to the park._

………………………………………………………………………

They are strolling around the park in silence. Kenshin slid his hands over Kaoru's silky smooth arm.

"Hey, Kaoru.."

Kenshin's hand, which is previously at Kaoru's arm, grasped her shoulder to turn her, facing him.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Um… you know over these past few weeks…uhm….w-we…uh…you know….I…You…time…ready…with"

"Oh, Kenshin, get it over with!"

Kenshin's nervousness slowly crawled away; though, undoubtedly a little of it remained in him.

"What I want to say is that I…you….t-time….r-ready….out?"

"You know, I can't understand what you're trying to say. Fix your tongue first then talk."

"I'm sorry…" Kenshin took a deep breath and spoke without a pause, "When-you-are-ready-I-want-us-to-go-out-you-know-to-date-do-you-want-to-go-out-with-me-?"

Kaoru's brow rose, as if comprehending his undecipherable statement.

"Uh, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it…in a _slooower_ way."

"Sorry. Its just I'm terribly nervous. What I said is, when you are ready, I want us to go out, you know to date. D-do you want to go out with me? Is it okay if I court you?"

Kaoru's eyes went huge as a tea saucer. When she had finally drunk in the meaning of his statement, she looked at him. She smiled, a genuine smile.

"It's okay for you to court me. A date would be lovely."

Kenshin, as if holding his breath for Kaoru's response, gave a heavy exhale.

"I thought you would reject my offer." Kenshin wiped away perspiration off his forehead.

"What's there to reject?" Kaoru turned and walked away from him, her eyes glistening. She flipped her hair then looked at him over her shoulder.

"You coming or not?"

Kenshin trotted to her side. His eyes were dark violet in color, showing his happiness.

…………………………………

From that day on, every morning Kaoru would wake up with three fresh stems of flowers with a box of chocolates. One time the flowers were roses, then tulips, daisies, lily of the valley, aster, and so many more kinds of flowers. Every time, a note is enclosed with it, always addressed to: '_My Queen_'. If all of Kenshin's gifts were to be put together, it would make up a really large garden.

Kenshin would always pick her up on their dates, always on time, if not early. Their dates were very…um…frequent. Let's say, four times a week. The times when they just 'hang out' aren't included. Oh, I forgot to mention that they were always together during class breaks.

When they would walk together, Kenshin would put his arm around Kaoru every time a guy would look at her, then giving the guy a killing glare. Very possessive, isn't he?

Kenshin, after a few months of courting Kaoru, invited her to go somewhere.

………………………………

"Kenshin, where are you taking me?"

"Do you like surprises?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I can't hold my curiosity any longer."

"Tie this blindfold on."

"Huh?"

"Just tie it."

Kaoru tied the black piece of cloth over her eyes. The car came to a halt, she heard Kenshin's side of the door open, then close. Seconds later Kenshin opened her door and took her hand. After leading her to a spot, he finally stopped.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

She took the blindfold off, what she witnessed was a picturesque view of the sea. They were standing at the seashore. The white sand of the beach clinging onto their feet. A rectangular piece of cloth was neatly laid on the sand, a basket of food and a few candlesticks are lying on top of it.

"Oh Kenshin, I love sunsets! Thank you for bringing me here, I love it!"

Her eyes were sparkling with joy. He then took her hand and led them to sit on the piece of cloth. He sat behind her; she, sitting on his lap; his arms encircled her body protectively.

They enjoyed the little but delicious snack Kenshin had prepared. They talked for hours, until the moon finally gazed upon them.

"Kaoru, do you want to dance?" That thought just slipped off his tongue. His eyes were admiring Kaoru's form, glazed in the moonlight.

"Huh? There's no music."

Kenshin pulled out his iPod, he attached one of the earphones on his left ear, the other earphone on Kaoru's right. He chose a slow song from the playlist. The two of them swayed with the flow of the song.

Kenshin's left arm encircling her waist while the right is intertwined with Kaoru's left hand. Kaoru's right was resting on Kenshin's shoulder. After a song, Kaoru detached her left hand from Kenshin's, she put both of her hands around Kenshin's neck, pulling him a little bit closer. Kenshin put both of his hands around her tiny waist, pressing her slowly on his body. They looked into each other's eyes intimately, their face closing the gap between them.

Then, boom! They kissed.

At first it was soft, then Kenshin parted her lips, sliding his tongue in. He explored every inch of her mouth, as for Kaoru, she moaned in pleasure. His grip tightened around her, crashing her in his body. Their tongue danced in romantic pace. Without parting their lips, they lied on the piece of cloth, Kaoru on top. Kaoru then led Kenshin into a deeper kiss. After they parted their lips, they sat face to face. Both flushed from the previous event.

Kenshin, after three months of courting her, finally popped the question.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Kenshin's heart beat rapidly.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! 

**The more REVIEWS I got, the faster I'll be updating this! A writer can never have enough inspiration.**

**Yes, reviews inspire me A LOT!**

**As always, I accept constructive criticisms and suggestions. Please don't be harsh, I am a beginner here, this is my first fic! Yes, the first one I made in my entire life!**

**Sorry if this is shorter than the first chap. If you want chapters to be longer, then REVIEW and inform me!**

**Come on, press the tiny blue button and make **kkenthusiac15** happy!**


	3. The Latest

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, its characters and everything! Don't sue me, I'm just a fan.

In case you did not notice my good news, I'll repeat it for you.

I have finally decided to put MORE CHAPTERS in this fic. Yay! In short, this will not be a two-shot fic anymore!

Aren't you happy?

Return the favor! I made you happy, so make me happy, too! REVIEW!

' _**thoughts '**_

"**dialogues"**

………………………………………………………

DRAW ME NEAR YOU 

**+Chapter 2+**

_Previous chap:_

_Kenshin, after three months of courting her, finally popped the question._

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" Kenshin's heart beat rapidly._

-------------------------------------------------

Kaoru smiled, she finally answered him. "I wouldn't want to be anybody else's."

Kenshin's heart beat so violently, as if it wants to jump out of his chest. He became a little bit dizzy from the intense pressure his blood developed. After a few seconds of staring in her eyes, Kenshin hugged her tightly.

"Kenshin, I can't breathe!" Kaoru said, smiling. She was really happy to have Kenshin in her life. She admired his perseverance in courting her for three months; in fact she loved him. '_He's really affectionate, sweet and thoughtful. I really like him, he protects me from any harm. I hope this relationship will last.'_

Kenshin finally let her go. His eyes were looking at her so softly that anyone could melt in that gaze.

…………Monday morning, at the University……..

Kenshin and Kaoru entered the hallway together. Kenshin's hand was on Kaoru's lower back section. They met up with the gang.

"Hey Jou-chan, what's with the bright face?" Sano asked bluntly.

"It's none of your business why Kaoru has a bright face, roosterhead." Megumi butted in.

"I'll tell you why she is so blooming today!" Misao jumped in the conversation. The lovey dovey, which is Kenshin and Kaoru, just watched the gang, smiling. Kenshin's hand was now encircling Kaoru's waist. Misao continued her meddling, "Cause Kaoru and Kenshin are an official couple! Yes, you heard me right! Kaoru said 'yes' to Kenshin last Saturday!"

Kenshin and Kaoru are now blushing furiously.

The gang looked at them, smiling. Sanosuke elbowed Kenshin, congratulating him. Sanosuke, after all, is Kenshin's best friend, he knew that the guy loved the girl for quite some time now.

The gang now proceeded to their respective departments.

"See you later my baby." Kenshin said to Kaoru while holding her shoulders. He gave her a peck on her cheeks.

"Later at lunch, don't forget!" She hugged him in return.

They parted ways, Kaoru, going to the Arts and Sciences building while Kenshin heading towards the Engineering building.

……………………………..

Kaoru's mind was drifting while the professor talked non-stop. Her thoughts are directed to a certain redhead. '_I still can't believe that we're together… He's so perfect, so protective, kind, patient and obviously handsome… I wish he is the one I've been waiting for.' _Kaoru's mind was filled with Kenshin's gorgeous face. Apparently, she is so in love with him, her whole being is so attached with him.

……………………………..

Kenshin was sketching a lady's face on his sketchbook. It was Kaoru's image. '_She is so beautiful…I wonder if she thinks I deserve her… I love these eyes, so enchanting…so captivating…I hope she really loves me, I hope she prays that this relationship will last forever. Right now that I have her, I can't part myself from her being. She is like a drug, she is addictive, especially her scent. I wouldn't last a day if I could not smell that sweet jasmine fragrance.'_

……………………………

Both were thinking about each other during the times that they were apart. Especially Kenshin. He loves her so much, maybe more than his own life.

After a few hours spent for their classes, Kenshin and Kaoru proceeded to the cafeteria to meet each other. Kenshin was there first. He was sitting before a vacant table, alone. He already bought their food, he's just waiting for his beloved.

Then a smile grazed his previously-blank face.

Kaoru was approaching the table he was occupying.

' _She looks like an angel _', Kenshin said to himself.

"Hi. Did you wait for me long?" Kaoru asked before placing a meager kiss on his lips. Then she sat beside him.

He smiled.

"No, love. I have bought the food. Eat. You'll need energy."

"You need it as well. Thanks for buying the food, I'm starved!"

The couple began eating. Kenshin bought salad, pizza, and a huge platter of pasta and two slices of chocolate cake for dessert. He knew Kaoru loved chocolate.

"Do you want some pizza?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin nodded, so Kaoru gave him a bite of her pizza.

"You are really sweet my princess." Kenshin pinched her side. Kaoru gave him a soft chuckle while gently slapping his hand off.

"You always call me names. Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Don't you want my means of showing how much I adore you" He responded with worry.

"No, in fact I really find it sweet, but I would just like to know."

"Because _you are_ my princess."

She gave him a really sweet smile. That caused Kenshin's insides knot.

The new couple finished eating their lunch. Once they had deposit their garbage in the bins, they headed to the university grounds.

………………………………..

They sat on the bench situated at the frontiers of the soccer field. They huddled close to one another. Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. His right hand holding her right, while his left holding her waist tightly.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Do you really want to know how much?"

"…"

"I love you more than my own life. That's how important you are to me. You have always been, even before I courted you…"

Kaoru kissed his smooth cheek and made eye contact with him.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Do you really want to know how much?"

"…"

"Kenshin, I can't survive without you. It's like you are the air that I need."

They spent the remaining lunchtime in that bench, their eyes closed. Their blissful time together was stopped instantly when the bell rang, indicating the start of classes.

"Kaoru? …Kaoru?"

"Hmm.."

"We should really head to classes…"

Kenshin stood up, giving his hand to Kaoru, encouraging her to stand up. When she finally stood up, she held his hands in her own. Her hands traveled upwards, ending when she had enveloped her hands around Kenshin's neck. Then she pulled him towards her.

She kissed him hard and deep. She lost control over their kiss, so Kenshin led her on. He licked her mouth open, then sliding his tongue in her. Rapidly re-exploring the insides of her mouth. After his little exploration, their tongue danced so passionately, as if there is no tomorrow. His hands pulled her by the waist, grinding her towards his body. After a very, very long kiss, they parted.

"I love you Kenshin."

"I love you, my dear."

Then they plunged in a firm embrace. After their mushy stuffs, they headed to their classes, assuring one another to meet again after classes.

………………………………..

Unfortunately for Kenshin and Kaoru, their friends decided to go with them, to hang out at Kenshin's house.

"Dude, your abode is really nice" Sano said with amazement, his eyes exploring the magnificence of Kenshin's house.

Kenshin's house was really awesome. Upon entering the gates, they were greeted with a huge lawn full of miscellaneous plants. The large double doors, the entrance of the house, was delicately furnished with beautiful carvings. (I won't describe the house in detail, I'm afraid it will consume a page if I will.)

"Guys, what do want to do?" Kenshin asked the group.

"Video games!"

"Movie Marathon!"

"Sleepover!"

"Guys, wait…wait…WAIT!" "We'll do all. We can all sleep here tonight."

The group cheered with his decision. They were in for a very loooooooong night.

A/N:

**I hope all of the people who will read my fic will leave a REVIEW.**

**Your reviews are my source of inspiration. It motivates me to painstakingly type the story.**

**Make me happy, REVIEW!**

**I love you, reviewers! If you have questions, please leave a review and I would gladly reply to it. I will post review responses at the end of each chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, its characters and everything! Don't sue me, I'm just a fan.

Sorry for the short chaps.

I also accept suggestions to make the story better.

COMMENTS & SUGGESTIONS, AS WELL AS QUESTIONS, ARE VERY WELCOME. I will appreciate it a lot!

For your questions, just give me a review. I will post the answer along with the review responses…

REVIEW!

' _**thoughts '**_

"**dialogues"**

………………………………………………………

DRAW ME NEAR YOU 

**+Chapter 4+**

_Previous chap:_

"_Guys, what do you want to do?" Kenshin asked the group._

"_Video games!"_

"_Movie Marathon!"_

"_Sleepover!"_

"_Guys, wait…wait…WAIT!" "We'll do all. We can all sleep here tonight."_

_The group cheered with his decision. They were in for a very loooooooong night._

Misao and Sanosuke were playing video games. Misao continuously wins against Sano, this made him really furious.

"Weasel, stop cheating!"

"I ain't cheating, rooster head! It's just that you're a sucker at video games!"

"I don't suck, you twerp! I just gave way so you'll be pleased with your fake victory!"

"Admit it, rooster, you suck!"

Their bickering continued, while Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi were watching movies. Shishio, Yumi, Aoshi and Enishi were eating snacks and chatting at the table at the garden.

7:00 P.M

"Hey guys, dinner's ready! Get your butts down here before Sano inhales the food!" Kenshin shouted after the group.

9:00 P.M.

"Kenshin, what movie shall we watch next?" Asked Kaoru, who is eating chocolates.

"Do you want to watch Fantastic Four?"

"Okay. How 'bout you guys?" She addressed the _guys_ to Aoshi, Misao, Sano, Megumi, Enishi, Shishio and Yumi. Obviously, Sano and Misao got tired of playing video games, Sano never won against Misao. The ones outside the garden, previously, decided to join the others.

Everyone nodded, in agreement to the chosen movie.

11:30 P.M

"Hey where are the beers?" Kenshin asked one of the maids.

The maid got few racks of beer, following Kenshin's request.

The group decided to drink after watching movies.

Sano and Kaoru were the only ones who got really tipsy. The others just enjoyed watching the two of them doing silly things.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted while laughing hysterically.

"Kaoru, you really need to sleep. You're drunk. Come, I'll go with you to your room. Megumi, help me."

"I don't want to go to sleep! Do you want to get rid of me? Are you seeing another girl?" her eyes began to fill with tears. Kenshin just stared at her quizzically.

"No no no. Come on, I'll go with you. Megumi, help!"

"You can carry her yourself, Kenshin." Megumi smiled evilly after them.

"For crying out loud, Kenshin! You go with her upstairs! You don't need assistance!" Sano shouted at Kenshin. Kenshin defeatedly agreed to them. The group just wanted to make fun of Kenshin, since Kaoru is so drunk.

Kenshin held Kaoru by her waist, Kaoru's arm hung at Kenshin's shoulder for support. Together, they walked with difficulty up the stairs, along the long foyer, finally stopping at a door. Kenshin opened the door with his free hand, then led Kaooru in. He gently layed her on the queen sized bed, carefully putting her head on the pillow then covering her with a thick blanket.

"You look like an angel even when you are sleeping." He muttered under his breath.

After securing Kaoru is comfortable, he began to take quiet footsteps, exiting the room. But before closing the door, he heard Kaoru mumble his name. He smiled at the thought.

The group had difficulty dragging Sano towards the guest room he would be sleeping at. He really has tough knuckles, considering he knocked out Enishi, Enishi was just trying to carry him to the room but Sano gave him a really good punch.

After making sure that Sano is asleep and Enishi is okay, the others shared the remaining two rooms. One room for Megumi, Misao and Yumi, while the other for Aoshi, Enishi and Shishio. No one wanted to share rooms with Sano, afraid that they will have broken limbs by morning.

…………………………………..

Classes resume the next day…

"Damn, my head will soon crack open! Damn hangovers!" Sanosuke cursed endlessly while walking to his first period class.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to walk you to your class?" Kenshin asked Kaoru worriedly. She also has a hangover, but not as bad as Sano's.

"No, I'm fine. You'll be late for your next class. Go, I'm okay, really." Kaoru stressed on the word _okay._

"Well, if you insist. Then, see you this lunch; our friends will join us, Okay?

"Okay. See ya, love you."

"Love you too." After giving each other a simple peck on their cheeks, they moved to their morning classes.

……………………………

'_Damn this headache…Damn that cursed beer…I will never taste a single drop of that stupid liquid…'_

Her musings were interrupted the second she entered her first class. She went the seat she always sat on. Then her thoughts resumed…

'_What a miracle, Sensei is late…' _

Her thoughts were disturbed when someone spoke to her.

"Hi." The smiling-like-there-is-no-tomorrow person said.

"Hi. Are you a new student?" Kaoru asked the new student.

"Yes, I'm new. This is my first day. I got transferred here."

"Oh… Well, I'm Kaniya Kaoru. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry, I forgot my manners… I'm Seta Soujiro." He offered her his right hand, smiling (like always)

"No problem." She took his hand and shook it. "Why did you transfer in the middle of the semester?"

"The academy where I studied got attacked by highly-armed fugitives, so my parents decided to transfer me here for safety purposes." (sorry people, can't think of another reason.)

"How will you catch up on our past lessons?"

"That's not a very big problem. I just have to study hard. Very hard."

"Do you want my notes? It can help you immensely."

"Thank you so much, Kaoru."

"No problem, Soujiro."

"You can just call me Sou."

"If you wish then."

Their chat was cut short when the Professor walked in.

Kaoru felt really comfortable with Soujiro. He was very kind, not to mention he was always smiling.

Surprisingly, they were given the same schedule for the whole semester. Kaoru offered Soujiro to be his company in classes, since she is his only friend (he's new, remember?).

"Hey Sou, do you want to come with me at lunch? I want you to meet my friends. They're great, you'll love them."

"That sounds cool."

After their morning classes, Kaoru and Soujiro headed to the cafeteria to meet her friends. Unluckily, they were the first ones who got dismissed, so they have to wait for the others.

They sat across the other.

"Kaoru, where did you meet your friends?" Soujiro asked Kaoru, still wearing his signature smile.

"We met here in the University. The first members were Enishi, Shishio and Yumi. After some time, more people were added, including me, to the three of them. They're really nice people. We help each other. I can really say that they are honest friends. Well, one of them is my ex-boyfriend, Enishi."

"Why did you broke up?"

"Things didn't agree upon us. We got into a lot of fights, so we ended it."

"Is he still in your group?"

"Oh yes, we're still good friends."

When she averted her eyes, from looking at Soujiro to the entrance door, she smiled.

"Kaoru?" Soujiro wondered why she suddenly paused.

He saw that she wasn't looking at him, instead looking at another direction. He set his eyes on that direction. He saw a redhead, slightly frowning.

"Kenshin, what took you so long?" Kaoru moved to give space for Kenshin to sit on.

"Professor talked to me." He gave Kaoru a soft kiss on her cheek before taking a seat beside her. Then here is where the tension begins…

He raised an eyebrow, as if questioning the presence the man across him, who was with Kaoru.

_His Kaoru._

"Oh, Kenshin, I forgot. This is Seta Soujiro. He is a new student here." "Sou, this is Himura Kenshin. My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Kenshin." His smile slightly faltering.

"Nice to meet you, Soujiro. So, how did you meet Kaoru?"

"We were seatmates at the first period class. We have identical schedules, so….that's it."

"I see." Kenshin was hit with sudden jealousy with the fact that she was with another guy.

'_I did not see this. Arrgh! Why did I not realize that Kaoru can be surrounded by lots of guys, especially when I'm not with her. I have to make a damage control before she geys stolen by this…this…smiley-face.' _Kenshin was jealous that Kaoru would spend her entire time with Soujiro, he also noticed she already calls him by a nickname.

'_Are they that close?'_

'_Is she enjoying her time with him as much as she enjoys her time with me?'_

' _Does he like her?'_

' _I'll choke him to death if he does…'_

Kaoru noticed that her Kenshin was very quiet. She took his hand and held it with her own.

That took his attention.

'_Was I quiet? Moron, of course you are. Now Kaoru thinks you have a problem.'_

'_I'll talk to her later…'_

Soon, their friends began to arrive. When they were complete, Kaoru introduced them to Soujiro.

In the introduction, Soujiro eyed Enishi. Kaoru mentioned to him that they had a relationship.

'_There's nothin' special about that Enishi. He looks like a street punk to me. Why did Kaoru like this guy?'_

Then he looked at Kenshin. Kenshin lookes at him.

They had a staring contest. Kenshin's angry orbs met with Soujiro's daring ones.

"Kenshin, do you want to go out later?" Kaoru's question ended the staring, rather glaring, contest.

"Of course, love. I'll go to your last class, you're dismissed at 3o'clock, right?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you outside."

Kenshin wore his sweet smile.

They ate noisily, because of the various voices talking. Soujiro got along with Kaoru's friends well. The group accepted him gratefully.

At 3:00 P.M.

The students started to flow out of the room where Kaoru belonged. Soon, Kenshin spotted her. He straightened his body before greeting her.

"Hi, love"

Kenshin kissed her cheek.

"Hi Kenshin. I missed you."

"We were apart for just two hours."

"Didn't you miss me?"

"No."

Kaoru pouted.

"I didn't miss you 'coz I was thinking of our date. This will be our first as a couple."

"You had me there, Kenshin."

As sudden as the change of climate, Soujiro stood behind Kaoru.

"Where are you guys going?"

Then he said another sentence that really ticked Kenshin off

**There! Chap 4 is finished! Readers please review! Give Comments & Suggestions!**

**Make me happy!**

TO THE REVIEWERS:

I just wanna thank the following for their reviews and kind words: (if I missed someone, I am sorry! But I checked if this list is complete!)

**Antica**

**Reignashii**

**Angel of loneliness**

Evilalternateendingstorywriter 

**Gabyhyatt**

**Keru**

**Aznmoonstargurl**

**Kristy-chan**

**Sapphire Lupe**

**Sapphireracoongal**

Happy Hippo 

**Kirstin**

Thanks a lot! I hope more reviewers will be added to this list!

By the way, this is a long chap, 8 pages!


	5. Friend or Foe?

Guys, I am so sorry for the long update. I'm really sorry! Please give reviews for this chappie!

**ATTENTION: I'm thinking of not continuing this story because I think it's going nowhere. I would just like to know if you readers like the flow of story coz I'm losing the motivation I first had when I started this story. Please include in your reviews your feelings about continuing this story. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: this young lady own _not_ rurouni Kenshin.

"**dialogue"**

'**thoughts'**

………………………………………………………………………

**+Chapter 5+**

_As sudden as the change of climate, Soujiro stood behind Kaoru._

"_Where are you guys going?"_

_Then he said another sentence that really ticked Kenshin off_

"Kaoru, can I come?"

Kenshin immediately stepped in front of Soujiro.

"Seta,…."

As if the heavens were afraid of Kenshin's anger, Sano popped into view and interrupted him.

"Hey Soujiro! We were wondering if you would like to come and hang out with us. Were going to a nearby malt shop, so you wanna come?" Sano panted as he spoke.

"Okay…" Soujiro then faced Kaoru. "So, I guess I'll meet you on Monday?"

"Okay, see ya on Monday." Kaoru said, also noting Kenshin's annoyed expression. After Sano went the opposite way with Soujiro, Kaoru asked Kenshin…

"Don't you like Sou?"

"Why would I like him?"

"He _is_ really nice, you know."

"Yeah right…He's nice to you coz _he likes you_. He's nice to the others coz he wants to get closer to the people close to you, and that is because _he likes you_. He aint nice to me coz _he likes you_, and I _am_ the one preventing him to express to you that _he likes you_."

"Oh that's absurd, Kenshin. And if it were true that he likes me, you know that he can't steal me from you, you should have realized that by now."

"Then, I'm sorry… I was just afraid that he would be the one who will be the cause of our misunderstandings."

"If we were to have any misunderstandings, we should talk about it. Promise we'll do that?"

"Promise."

…………………………………….

The two then went out of the building and into Kenshin's SUV.

"Buckle up Kaoru. You don't want me to get arrested, do you?"

"Where are we going?"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"_Amusement park?"_ Kaoru's left brow slightly raised.

"From the tone of your voice, I presume that you don't want to go there."

"No no no Kenshin. I was just surprised that _you_ would like to go _there_."

"Why? I think amusement parks are _amusing_."

Kaoru just giggled as a response.

Kenshin drove to the amusement park's parking lot, and then they went towards the entrance area.

"Miss, two passes please." Kenshin requested.

The lady gave them their passes, and then they went inside the amusement park.

…………………………………………………

"I want to go to the roller coaster!" Kaoru excitedly exclaimed.

"R-roller c-coaster?" Kenshin's face paled.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and ran to the line leading to the roller coaster.

"Kaoru, I think that the roller coaster is dangerous…" Kenshin tried his best to halt Kaoru from dragging him.

"If you're scared, you better stay here. I don't mind going there alone."

"I ain't scared! I'm just worried."

"Whatever Kenshin."

"…"

"So you coming?"

Kenshin jogged towards Kaoru. They sat at the middle part of the coaster, and buckled themselves.

After a few screams (from Kenshin, that is.) they stepped out of the coaster. Kenshin ran to the nearest trash bin and…vomited.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru tried her best to hide her giggles but her effort went down the drain.

"Fine. What are you giggling about?"

"You (giggle) scream (giggle) like (giggle) a girl!" then her control of her laughter snapped.

"Be thankful that I went with you there. Though I was a little loud up there, I went to the roller coaster because I love you, you know."

"Don't use your mushiness to conceal your fear, Kenshin."

"What I said is true."

"Whatever…fine…let's eat!"

And Kenshin's fear of the roller coaster was forgotten…

………………………………………………

They spent the whole afternoon riding the stuff at the amusement park. When the sun died away from the sky, they watched the superb fireworks display. They went home at half past nine.

"Hey, Kenshin…"

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed this afternoon."

"I know you would."

………………………………………………

Kenshin drove Kaoru to her house. When she was secure in her home, he went to his own home.

Kaoru stepped into the shadows of her bedroom. The only light seen was from the light emitted from her ringing cell phone…wait…_ringing cell phone_?

She flipped her phone open, and she saw 'Soujiro' on the screen of her phone.

"Hi Sou!"

"Hi Kaoru" 

"Why did you call?"

"_I told my parents about the first day school. They were really grateful that you were kind to me, and introduced me to your friends. They would like to invite you to have lunch with us tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"_

"It's okay. Can you give me your address? What time will I go there?"

"_I can fetch you there. Give me your address."_

"…145 Rose Street……"

"Okay. Be ready at half past eleven okay?" 

"Okay, Sou. See ya."

"_Bye."_

Kaoru flipped her phone close. But after a few seconds, she flipped it open again.

"Hello?" 

"Hi Kenshin"

"Miss me already?" 

Kaoru giggled first before speaking

"Hey Kenshin, I hope you planned nothing for us tomorrow. I'll be going to Soujiro's house tomorrow."

"And why would you go to that guy's house?" 

"His parents would like to thank me, I guess. You know, for helping him out on his first day of classes."

"_His parents sure make a big fuss over his first day of classes."_

"Kenshin.." Kaoru's tone was a bit scolding.

"_Fine, as long as he does not hit on you. When I find out that he touched a single inch of your skin or a single strand of your hair, he will experience what it feels like to have no air entering his lungs."_

"Kenshin, don't be too cracked up from this thing."

"_Whatever Kaoru. I have a right to feel certain feelings particularly when it comes to you…especially when you are with him"_

"You're over reacting."

"_I'm just looking out for you."_

"Fine then. Bye"

"I love you Kaoru" 

"Love you too. Don't be worried about me, okay?"

"_Okay. But don't forget to call me when you're home."_

"Okay."

She flipped her phone close, then she went to do her night routines.

……………………………………………

Kenshin, on the other hand, just arrived to his house when Kaoru called. He wasn't sure about her going to that guy's house. But he would find out later on if this Soujiro had done something bad to Kaoru.

……………………………………………

Three knocks on the door caught Kaoru's attention.

"Hi Sou-chan!"

"Hi Kao."

Kaoru gave Soujiro a quick hug then they went in Soujiro's car.

"Sou, why did your parents want to meet me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why make a big fuss over someone's friendly gesture towards a co-student?"

"Well, I have a very painful past…"

"Care to tell me?"

"Well, when I was I child, I studied various martial arts styles. That was the reason why kids of my age avoided me. They thought I'm violent. Well, everybody avoided me for the longest of time; I never had any friends. _At all_.

"That is so sad."

"Imagine me eating at the cafeteria alone. When I talk to someone, they always give me a phrase as a response; no one really cared for me back there. So when I got transferred here, my parents were really grateful when I told them that someone cared to make me her friend and a friend of her friends."

"Now I understand. Who do you ask for help when you're experiencing dilemmas?"

"I ask no one. It had always been me and myself."

"Oh. Don't you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child. That's why my parents want me to study various styles, to be able to defend myself. Do you know that many people are trying to harm me?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the sole heir to my family's company and estates. Many people, including some of our relatives and high –ranking employees in our company, are trying to get rid of me so they can have the company for themselves when my parents die."

"I'm sorry to say, but I think that your life is so complicated."

"You have no idea."

…………………………………………

They finally arrived at Soujiro's house. His house, rather mansion, is so beautiful. The modern interior of the house fits the style of the house.

They proceeded to the living room of the house, to meet with Soujiro's parents.

………………………………………

"Mom, dad, I would like to introduce to you Kaoru Kamiya. The one you would like to meet."

Kaoru bowed her head to Soujiro's parents.

"Good day, Seta-san (Kaoru faced Soujiro's father)" "Good day, Seta-san (Kaoru faced Soujiro's mother)"

"Nice to meet you Kaoru. I've heard you're the one who……"

Kaoru and Sou's parents conversed during lunch. After lunch, they went to the living room. Their chat was cut a bit short when Sou's father's phone rang. The person on the other line informed them that one of their clients from Germany have arrived, and would like to meet them.

"Kaoru, were very sorry to leave you so soon. I hope you can drop by another day."

"I would take that invitation, Seta-san."

"Bye Kaoru. Soujiro, take care of her!"

Soujiro and Kaoru bowed before Soujiro's parents leave.

"Kaoru, would you like to go outside?"

"Sure Sou."

Soujiro led them to the garden, a part of it composed of a garden maze (you know how it looks like, right?). They entered the maze.

"Kaoru I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Sou?"

Soujiro held Kaoru by her shoulder, facing him.

"I don't know how to tell you this…Kaoru, I really like you."

Kaoru's eyes widened, as wide as saucers. When she finally found her voice, she spoke up.

"Don't you think this is a little bit too soon?"

"Nothing is too soon for love." His grasp on her shoulders tightened.

She just found herself being kissed by Soujiro. His kiss was sweet and not demanding. At first she can't move because of her shock, but when she had gathered her senses, she pushed him hard and punched him square on the face. Soujiro fell back, with his nose bleeding.

"Don't dare touch me! How could you do this to me! You know I already have Kenshin!"

"Kaoru I really, really like you. I don't think Kenshin is the right person for you!"

"Don't you dare tell me how and what I should feel! I thought you were my friend! Kenshin was right about you!"

Kaoru was very angry with Soujiro. She ran out of the Seta Compound. She hailed a cab; Soujiro was frozen in his spot at the Garden ground.

'How can I do that to her? Stupid Soujiro……'

………………………………………………

Kenshin was disrupted from his leisure time (in front of his flat-screen television) due to the knock on his bedroom door.

He opened the door, to be greeted by one of their maids.

"What's the problem?" Kenshin asked the maid.

"Sir, Miss Kamiya is here."

"Well, where is she?"

"She is at the family living room, Sir. Shall I lead her here at your room?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be there in a second. Please resume what you're doing, thanks."

The maid bowed at Kenshin, dismissing herself.

Kenshin put on a casual shirt before going to Kaoru. He jogged down the long stairway. He saw Kaoru sitting at one of the plush couches; she is seating with her back to him.

"Kaoru?"

At the sound of her name, Kaoru snapped her head to the voice's direction. When she saw Kenshin, tears began to swell up on her eyes, causing Kenshin's brow to furrow.

Kenshin ran to her side at the sight of her tears. He sat beside to her, and gathered her in a firm embrace.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?"

Kaoru just cried on his chest, Kenshin rubbed her backing slow motions. When she finally paused crying, she faced Kenshin at looked at him in the eye.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"K-Kenshin, you were right about him. I should've listened to you. I'm so stupid, I didn't notice his intentions."

Kenshin held her face between his hands, and looked at her eyes intently.

"What are you talking about? Did that Seta do something wrong to you?" Kenshin's voice was menacing. He was right, there _is_ something wrong about Kaoru going to Soujiro's house.

"H-he took advantage of the absence of people in his house. Kenshin, he kissed me!"

Kenshin was so angered by the fact that someone kissed his girl. He was right; she should've listened to him.

He did not move from his position. When he found his strength to move, he slowly hugged Kaoru. He did not say anything nor blame her. He knew that Kaoru needed his firm hold, to tell her that she's okay.

"K-Kenshin? Don't you have anything to say to me? Won't you blame me for this incident, because I did not listen to you?" She said as she raised her head from his shoulder.

"I don't think you were wrong. You only trusted him, as you trust your friends. But surely, you know now that you shouldn't come close to him now, right?"

He hid his bubbling anger from Kaoru. He needed not to inform Kaoru of his plans on Soujiro.

Kaoru nodded.

"Kenshin, he said that you were not the one for me. As if he wants to point out that we are meant for each other. Kenshin, I feel so furious at myself; I should've listened to you. I am sorry."

Kaoru's head dropped, but Kenshin (with his two hands cupping Kaoru's face) raised it, and encouraged her to look at him.

"Unquestionably, he wants to separate you from me. Kaoru, will you promise me that you will not come close to him? I am worried that he will be the one who will take you away from me."

"I promise."

…………………………………………………

Kaoru stayed at Kenshin's house until three-quarters-of-an-hour past seven. She did not want to go yet, but Kenshin insisted that she should go home and take a rest. Of course, he took Kaoru to her house.

Kenshin is on his way home. He thought about going to Soujiro's and warn him to stay away.

'He has a lot of nerve to do that. He does not know whom he's meddling with. No one touches Kaoru and goes away with it. I'll show him to whom Kaoru belongs to.'

His eyes were burning gold; he tried his best to control his aggressive side hours ago, when he was with Kaoru. She doesn't have to know this side of him; it is reserved for those who cross his way. And Soujiro is one of them.

………………………………………………

(Next day)

Soujiro drive his way home. He turned right, the usual way he takes. A car, going opposite of his direction, is directed towards him. Both cars halted when their bumpers were about a meter apart. Soujiro angrily stepped out of his car, at the same time; a furious redhead emerged from the other car.

Kenshin's face was terrifying. His eyes were gold, and his expression ready to inflict pain on the person in front of him.

Soujiro, on the other hand, wore a placid face. He knew Kenshin would be furious with him. He knew that whatever Kenshin would do or say to him, he deserved it.

"Himura"

"Seta…I think you have a debt to pay. And the price for your sin is not cheap."

With the end of that statement, Kenshin began to move towards Soujiro.

Well, that is the end of chapter five. I'm sorry to leave a cliffhanger. But where is the suspense if I will tell everything in a chapter?

I hope you have read the 'ATTENTION' part at the beginning of the chapter.

Sorry if I will not be posting review responses; a reviewer informed me that review responses are not allowed. So I'm sorry.

Thank you for all of my reviewers! You really make my day! I really appreciate every praise and constructive criticisms you give to me!

I have a favor to ask though, please read my other story… 'You Are My Soul, My Obsession'

Arigato!

(kkenthusiac bows her head to the readers)


End file.
